Bloodflower
by grachiel101
Summary: A powerful dark guild, Black Rose, is sending teams to each light guild to destroy them! Rin's team was chosen for Fairy Tail! What will happen when disaster strikes and Fairy Tail is on the brink of defeat? GrayXOC, more pairings later, OC story! remake.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is a remake of the previous Bloodflower. I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters.**

* * *

"Seriously, fish girl. You just **had **to call us to help you take care of light guild trash," A girl with long, waist length black hair huffed as she played with thread that hung from both of her hands like a spider web.

"So? I bet you will do the same thing when your team goes against the light guild you're assigned to, Rin," Ginny Orca scoffed, her hands on her hips. This girl is a seventeen year old mage, who has Weather Magic, which allows her to control weather at times, when she has enough magic power. Her silvery white hair, which as tied into pigtails, glistened under the hot sun.

Rin stared at Ginny with her serious, dark eyes and then rolled her eyes, turning to the leader of her team, Raven Thomas, who was nineteen years old. He had short, jet black hair, black eyes, and a glare that could kill. He wore a long, dark cloak that was draped over his shoulders. Raven glanced at Ginny and Rin, then sighed, "Ginny, your team already left. They're on their way back to the guild."

"Idiot!" Carma Sacred, who was seventeen, and another member of Rin's team laughed, sticking his tongue out at Ginny. He has strawberry blond hair and playful, slightly slanted eyes. Carma wore a loose, grey hoodie over his bare skin with dark, slightly low pants.

"Oh, crap! Bye, then!" Ginny said, then hurriedly dashed off, leaving the other team behind.

A slight breeze that one could barely feel pulled at Rin's thread, causing small vibrations that were barely noticeable. Rin looked up at Hikari Fullbuster, who had caused them, and gave the thirteen year old a small smile in thanks, "Thanks, Hikari..."

Hikari, with her dark blue hair waving a bit with the wind, nodded at the sixteen year old girl who had thanked her. She had realized that Rin's back was turned to Carma, "It's the reason why I'm here," she whispered, her voice barely audible, a pale blush on her cheeks.

"Ew! You two are so close!" Carma teased, pulling a disgusted face, "Are you sure you're not lesbians?"

"We're not!" Rin growled, her face turning to her blond teammate just before the words left his mouth.

Raven Thomas turned away from his teammates, and gazed at the guild that had just been defeated. His gaze traveled over the mages who had fallen in defeat, beaten by two teams from the dark guild, Black Rose. A few of the mages already started to move, trying to get back to their feet. _We should get going before they attack us… This is too troublesome… We're not even assigned to this guild…_he thought.

Raven, Rin, Carma, Hikari, and Ginny are all mages of an assassin guild called Black Rose. The guild had been undercover for quite some time, waiting until the time was right for them to make its name known all over Fiore. Recently, each of the teams of Black Rose had been assigned a light guild, in order to defeat all of them. Ginny's team was one of the first to attack the light guild they were assigned to, but they needed the help of Raven's team to actually fulfill their mission because they didn't have enough manpower.

"Uh... What was this guild's name again? La...La... Lala Scal? No, Lama? La..." Hikari guessed, tilting her head at what was left of the light guild.

"Lamia Scale," Raven muttered, his eyes on a silver haired boy, a mage of Lamia Scale, who was the one nearest to them who had started to move.. He watched the boy raise his arms and try to push himself off of the ground.

Rin stopped bickering with Carma and she walked over to the silver haired mage, then sat on his back, pushing him back down, then pulled his head back by the hair, so that she could see his face. She blinked rapidly and said, "Ooooh... I know you! You're the guy who Hikari and I beat! Who knew you would still be alive and kicking? You're really lucky, you know. Usually, my partner and I just kill, or beat our opponents until they can't even move... What was your name again? Oh yeah... Leon, right?"

Leon growled softly, clenching his fists as his head was drawn back, "Kill? You... how many people did you kill in your lifetime?"

A cruel, amused smile spread on Rin's lips and she answered, "I don't remember. 10? 20? 30? Maybe even more..." her reply exaggerated.

"Leave him be, Rin. Fighting trash that was already beaten is no fun. We have to go to that guild we were assigned to... Fairy Tail..." Carma yawned, his hands placed behind his head as he followed Hikari and Raven, who had already started to leave.

"Fairy... Tail?" Leon breathed.

"Oh? You know them?" Rin asked, tilting her head to the side, and she chuckled, then let Leon go, rising to her feet as she patted the dust off of herself.

"Wait..." Leon muttered before she could leave.

Rin's eyes were already on Leon before he spoke, her gaze focused on the area around his mouth, "Hmm?"

"You... how can you fight? You're disabled..."

"Oh, you mean me being deaf?" she grinned after reading his lips. Her smile shifted into a scowl and she turned around, brushed her hair to the side, and showed him the symbol of Black Rose that was etched onto the side of her neck.

"Don't underestimate Black Rose!"

* * *

**Alright, there are 8 spots left! Originally, there were 10, but two of them are from the original, before the remake! Hurry and grab the spots before they're gone!**

**_Laila Yagami_~ Hikari Fullbuster**

**_GigglyNana_~ Ginny Orca**

**I hope I made the OC's like what you imagined! :)**

**Also, if you want your OC to be in the story, they must be members of the dark guild, Black Rose. I will message you if your OC made it, and I'll let you know what teams your OCs are put in. Thank you!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Only the Beginning

"Ah, wait..." Rin muttered, stopping right in her tracks. A few days had already passed since Lamia Scale had been beaten, and the team of dark mages were walking along a path in the woods. The sun was shining brightly down on them, making the hot air stifling. Hikari, who had been walking alongside her, also stopped and looked up at the older girl with a puzzled look, confused. Carma fanned himself with his hands, sweat rolling off of his forehead, and he glared at Rin with a pointed look.

"What is it?" Raven, the team leader, asked in a dark, soft voice. It seemed as if he was the only one who didn't feel the heat, being covered by a dark coloured cloak. He turned his gaze towards the black haired girl who stared back at him with blank eyes.

"I... forgot... the coffin..." Rin trailed off.

"Eh? Again? Didn't you have it when we left the guild?" Carma Sacred growled, extremely annoyed, "Geez, what is with you and your memory?"

"Where do you think you left it?" Hikari Fullbuster questioned Rin.

"Uh..." she trailed off, and then another voice butted into her speech, "Looking for this?"

The team of four turned to see two mages with a large coffin made of iron near them. Rin was a bit late on the uptake, but only for less than a second, understanding what was going on beyond her line of sight.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" Rin exclaimed, pointing her finger accusingly at the two mages. One of them, the girl, had a mark the shape of a black rose on her right arm, while the other, the boy, had the same mark on his forehead. The girl, who had wavy, long black hair with red highlights smirked as she leaned against the large coffin. She wore a short sleeved dress that was quite dark and frilly, and carried a black umbrella. The boy, whose eyes were as cold as ice, glared back at Rin, his face expressionless.

"Ah... it's Ku-tan and Ari-chan..." Carma greeted them with a small wave, "Yo!"

Arietta Bloodluster, who was the girl of the gothic lolita fashion, waved back, "Hello, Carma!"

Haku Soreta, the boy with the cold eyes and grey hair, and is the teammate of Arietta, didn't say anything in greeting, only his eyes giving off hostile flares.

"Oi! I told you to give it back, right? Now, give it!" Rin said, her hands on her hips. She wore a long, black jacket that went down to the middle of her thighs, and boots that went right below her knees.

"No word of thanks for picking it up? We found it back there at that light guild that is now destroyed," Arietta sighed, pushing and pulling the leather strap on the back of the coffin that allowed a person to carry it. The coffin itself, which was made out of a tough iron, was sealed tightly with chains that were wrapped around the large case. It was around Rin's height and was about three feet long.

"Wait... didn't you two go back to the guild?" Hikari muttered, tilting her head to the side.

"No, we didn't. We were just finishing some light trash nearby, and your leader tricked Ginny into thinking we went back to the guild," Haku growled, now glaring at Raven, who didn't even bother to look at them.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Arietta said, the black umbrella seeming to shift into a large scythe. The umbrella itself was an illusion, hiding the fact that it was actually a scythe the dark female mage was using. Suddenly, she disappeared from the side of the coffin, and appeared right behind Raven Thomas, her arms wrapped around his neck loosely, "At least look at us, Raven... No need to be so cold..."

Very thin, but strong lines of thread wrapped themselves around Arietta Bloodluster's neck and wrists. The thread were connected to Rin's fingers, and the string became tighter and tighter as time passed. Haku's strong fingers pressed against Rin's throat at the same time, as if threatening her to try and make a move on his teammate. Hikari had taken out a pair of fans from underneath her jacket and she now pointed them directly at Haku Soreta. The whole line of dark mages threatening each other was formed, while Carma Sacred, who was still trying to cool himself off with his hands, stood at the side, an extremely bored look on his face.

"I suggest you let go of Raven, Bloodluster," Rin smiled, the thread becoming tighter around Arietta's wrist and neck. On the other hand, the hold on Rin's throat became much stronger as Haku's teammate was threatened.

"Eh? Why? You jealous? Raven and I... we're both Illusion mages after all, we need to get along..." Arietta smirked. Suddenly, the Raven she was holding blurred, then disappeared, and the real Raven Thomas stepped out from behind a tree, where he was hiding the whole time.

"Illusion Magic... Shadow Replica..." he muttered. Arietta Bloodluster quickly turned around on the spot and swung at Rin with her scythe, trying to break the thread. The strong line made thin, but deep cuts on Arietta's skin as she twisted around, and Rin released the thread, kicking herself away from Haku Soreta's grip. She got away with major, dark, purple bruises on her neck. Hikari retreated to Rin's side and the two teams glared at each other, except for Carma, who just yawned, leaning against a tree.

"You want a fight?" Rin growled, more thread unraveling from her fingers, "Bring it on! I don't care if you're in the same guild as I am! Let's settle this, Bloodluster!"

"Oh? Interesting..." Arietta grinned, wielding her scythe, twirling it around in her hands, "Alright then!"

The loose thread suddenly tightened, and the ends shot out in all different directions around Rin, "Thread Magic... Insect's Hell!" She exclaimed, and the fight between the two assassination guild teams broke out.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" Natsu said, running over to his partner with Happy, the blue, flying cat.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed with joy.

"Sure!" Lucy replied. She was talking with Mirajane, as usual, at Fairy Tail, a mage guild, and was just thinking about going on a mission to earn money for her rent.

"Ah, Gray! Are you back from your mission?" Mirajane asked the dark blue haired boy who just entered the guild.

"Yeah! It was pretty tough..." Gray said, scratching the back of his head. Lucy, Happy, and the Salamander were about to leave when the Master stopped them.

"Hold it!"

"Eh? What's up, Gramps?" Natsu questioned, "I was just about to go on a mission!"

"I've heard rumors nearby about a dark guild attacking light guilds, so you better be careful..." Master Makarov muttered, but his voice was drowned out by the other Fairy Tail guild members who were as rowdy as ever. "Be quiet!" The master of the guild yelled out in a loud voice, and it was finally quiet.

"I've heard rumors about a dark guild attacking light guilds, so we have to be on guard! Some light guilds nearby have already been attacked!" Makarov repeated in a loud voice.

"E-Eh? A dark guild? Why?" Lucy asked, suddenly a bit nervous.

"Apparently, they are called Black Rose, and are known for assassinations and such..." The master replied.

Gray nodded and added, "I've heard those rumors, too, while I was out on my mission. A lot of light guilds that aren't really well known have already been attacked."

"Oh? Gray is scared," Natsu sneered and cracked his knuckles, "Don't worry, Gramps! I'll beat them all up, dark guild or not!"

"Shut up, idiot," Gray growled, stepping in front of Natsu with a strong glare.

"Shut up, droopy-eyes," Salamander snarled back.

"Says the one who spits fire and had slanted eyes," The ice mage shot back.

"You lookin' for a fight, Gray?" Natsu smirked, flexing his arm muscles and he took a step away from him.

Gray took off the shirt he was wearing and said, "You know, I've been wanting to settle some scores with you for a while..."

Nearby, Juvia was blushing madly, about to get a nosebleed as she thought, _Oh, Gray-sama! Please, keep your shirt off forever!_

"Gray, your clothes..." Lucy muttered, and while Gray was distracted looking down at himself, Natsu took the chance to punch him straight in the face.

"Why, you...!" The ice mage with no shirt punched him back, and the usual brawl commenced.

Elfman, who had been watching the fight, exclaimed, "Fighting is a man!" and joined in the chaos.

"That doesn't make sense..." Lucy sighed, and Happy agreed with an "Aye!"

A wooden stool was thrown in Gajeel's face, who was peacefully munching on silverware, and the dragon slayer of iron was also pulled into the fray. Soon, more and more of the guild members were involved in the fight, and soon, tables, chairs, silverware, food, and more started to fly everywhere. The ones who didn't wish to fight, such as Wendy and Lucy took cover under a table in the far corner, hoping that they won't get involved.

Suddenly, the door to Fairy Tail opened with a bang, and a wounded boy with silver hair stumbled in. The guild members stopped in their tracks, surprised by the entrance of the newcomer. Gray, whose grip was on Natsu's scarf, abruptly let go of him, recognizing the wounded boy.

"Leon!" he gasped.

* * *

**Hikari Fullbuster ~_Laila Yagami_**

**Arietta Bloodluster~ _WritingMage08_**

**Haku Soreta ~ _AkaruKaze_**

**Okay, 5 spots left, guys! Hurry and enter your OC! :)**

**Thank you for the reviews and fav + so far!**


	3. Chapter 3: Spider

The door to the dark guild, Black Rose, burst open as four figures stepped in. Ken Hirozon, aged 19, who was writing another of his famous depressing poems momentarily looked up from his work. He leaned against the tabled where he was writing and said, "You're.. back already? Was Fairy Tail that easy to beat? Or did you come with your tail between your legs?"

"Nope... we just ran into some annoyances..." Carma Sacred sneered, glaring at Arietta Bloodluster and Haku Soreta with a smirk.

Arietta, Haku, and Raven were a quite beaten, except for Carma who just watched the fight between the guild members. Raven Thomas sat down next to Ken on the bench and sighed, his face full of gloomy depression.

"By the way... where's Rin and Hikari?" Arietta asked, looking around.

"They left about an hour ago... when we weren't looking..." Haku explained. Then, he yawned, not bothering to cover his gaping mouth.

Bloodluster huffed, then sat down on a high stool, crossing her legs. She stuck the tip of her scythe, which she was carrying, on the wooden floor, making it tilt at an angle. "Where the hell did they go?" she growled.

"They headed over to that light guild... the one you're assigned to, right?" Ken muttered.

"Yeah... I'm going to visit the master for a sec," Carma said, then walked off, deeper into the guild, waving hello to some of the other mages.

Ken gave Raven Thomas a pointed look and in reaction, the dark boy quietly replied, "They'll hold... looks like Rin already has a plan anyways..."

* * *

"What... What happened to you?" Gray exclaimed as he ran over to his fallen friend. Soon, most of the Fairy Tail mages stopped what they were doing and crowded around him and Leon, worried and anxious.

"Lamia Scale... my guild was attacked... there was a fair amount of survivors, and I had to come in a rush to warn you..." Leon trailed off, trying to catch his breath. He had been running for most of the journey to Fairy Tail.

"Who was it, Leon? Which guild?" Makarov asked. He approached the two boys from the outline of the crowd, where a path was made to let the old man through.

"Their... name... They said they were from Black Rose," he answered. Gray and Lucy led him to an empty table, near the center of the guild. Leon clenched his fists, his face full of defeat and frustration, "Our guild... we were completely caught by surprise. At first there were only three, but then once we got the upper hand, four more came. That was when it was obvious that we were going to lose. And the team that arrived later on... they mentioned you guys... and it seemed like they are going to come soon..."

"Do you know what kind of magic they use? Is that why you came, to inform us of their abilities and to warn us?" Erza Scarlet questioned. She had stepped forward from the mob of mages, and she was wearing full armor, like the usual.

Leon nodded, and continued, "I'm actually surprised that they came here before me... One of them... the leader... he uses some kind of Illusion Magic. That's what threw most of us off. Another... he uses some kind of magic that controls the ground. And the third, along with a young girl who beat me, they have the ability to control thread and wind..."

"The ability to control thread? What does that do?" Lucy asked, imagining someone sewing cloth together, or using a needle as a weapon.

"Want me to show you?" a dark, female voice purred.A soft eruption of giggles sounded above them, near the large, wooden beams. Before the guild members could look up, a mischievous voice said, "Thread Magic... Spider Seal... Release."

Suddenly, Leon's body started to shake, and he fell off of the bench which he was sitting on. He cried out, bending over as his hands gripped his silver hair. It looked as if he was kneeling down towards a god, and was being punished.

"What's wrong? Leon!" Gray yelled out as he watched his friend scream and shudder.

A large black seal that was the shape of a spider spread out on Leon's back. Soon, the thing covered his entire back and blood started to trickle out from the middle of the spider. Thin, sticky thread shot out from all directions, attaching themselves to the walls of the guild, creating large masses of web. Some of the guild members were caught onto the sticky strings and they became entangled in the thread, unable to escape. The more they struggled, the deeper in trouble they got.

"Ara... this wooden beam seems pretty strong..." The same voice exclaimed from above, Loud thuds and creaks were heard from the beams of the guild, the wood about to collapse.

"Rin... don't bounce. They can see your underwear," a younger, more innocent voice commented.

Erza Scarlet looked up at them and yelled, "Who are you? What did you do to him?"

Rin Solstice chuckled softly, one hand on the large, heavy coffin made of metal beside her. The coffin was wrapped tightly with thick, bulky chains that had several padlocks on them. Hikari Fullbuster, who had just commented about Rin's underwear, pulled out two long fans from inside of her jacket and held them at her sides. They were as long as short swords, or katanas, and at the tips were metal spikes. Rin continued to jump up and down on the wooden beam which was about to snap under the weight of the two girls and the heavy coffin.

She pulled her hair away from her shoulders and turned her back to them, showing the Fairy Tail mages the black symbol of Black Rose. Rin smirked and replied, "We're from Black Rose... an assassination guild. And just like silver dude said, we're here to defeat you!"

"Rin..." Hikari started to call out to the older girl, but then the wooden beam they were standing on gave in, making the two girls fall to the floor below. From the impact of the fall, they also made a large hole in the floor where they landed, mostly because the coffin Rin had was so heavy.

"Ara, ara... Sorry, I didn't mean to... just an accident," Rin smiled, getting back up to her feet, "Not like I wanted to do that, you know?"

"Why, you...!" Gray growled, creating a long, ice spear, then darting towards Rin, ready to slice her in half.

The black haired girl smoothly moved aside, "Whoopsie! Looks like you missed! By the way..." she paused, then pointed up, "All this time you light guild trash were talking, I decided to have some fun... by taking down all the other beams."

"What?" Gray gasped, and right after the word left his mouth, thin lines of thread that were wrapped around the other wooden beams that held the guild became visible. They were unnoticeable at first, but when they caught the line, or moved dramatically, they were able to be seen.

Rin, with her smile still frozen on her face, tugged at the threads with her hands, making the strings move at her command, and the strongholds of the guild were cleanly cut. Around her, the home of Fairy Tail crumbled to the ground, unable to keep its shape without the strong wooden beams that supported them.

"Everyone! Get out! The guild is falling to the ground!" Erza commanded, running out of the unstable building with the other Fairy Tail mages.

In the middle of the ruins, Hikari moved in front of Rin and opened up her two fans. She flapped them outwards, creating strong winds that blew the rubbled away from her and and older girl, so that they wouldn't get hurt. The unlucky ones, who were still caught by Rin's sticky threads, were smothered under the heavy rubble full of stones and wood.

"You... you guys!" Lucy called out to them as they cried out for help, the rocks nailing them to the ground.

"You jerks!" Cana Alberona snarled, flipping out her magic cards. She turned to face the two dark guild mages who were supposedly in the center of the mess, but they had disappeared. She blinked rapidly and quickly looked around, "Where are they?"

Juvia slowly turned her eyes to Gray Fullbuster and gasped, "Gray-sama!"

Pale, thin arms wrapped themselves around Gray and a voice cooed, "You know, I have a soft spot for hot guys!"

Hikari, who was a bit far off from them, folded her fans back and watched the scene. She leaned against the coffin which she was standing right next to. Rin, who had just hugged Gray, was now leaning against his bare shoulder.

"O-O-OI!" Gray cried out, his face a dark red as he tried to pull away. Out of nowhere, shots of water lashed out at Rin, who let go of the ice mage at the last moment and darted back to where Hikari and the coffin were.

"Ah... Looks like that had an intent to kill!" Rin giggled, looking over at Juvia who was filled with rage. She pointed to the fallen guild and said, "Don't worry... your pals over there aren't dead yet... I think."

"What? So it's only you two? This is going to be easier than I thought!" Natsu smiled, cracking his knuckles as he glared at the two dark mages with his slanted eyes.

"Oh? So you're going to take advantage of us ladies and attack us with your mob? How scary!" Rin whimpered, while Hikari took a step closer to her.

"There's no way you two are 'ladies'! Especially you!" Gray, Leon, and Natsu exclaimed in unison, pointing at the black haired girl.

Rin's smile disappeared, and it was replaced with a naughty smirk. She reached her hands out to the Fairy Tail members, and shot out thin lines of thread that were as sharp as the edge of a blade. Some of them wrapped around Lucy Heartfilia, who was among the ones nearest to her, and the thread tied themselves tightly around her throat, wrists, and ankles, drawing her closer to Rin as they started to slice the girl. The others did the same thing to Mirajane, who was also nearby, and Rin slowly tugged on the threads, making them tighter and tighter.

"Lucy!" Happy cried out.

"Nee-san!" Elfman said, trying to rip the threads off. The string was made of almost entire metal, and the beast man only succeeded in cutting himself.

"Well then..." Rin purred as she controlled the thread with the tips of her fingers. Hikari opened up her fans again, getting ready to fight. "Let's get started, shall we?" they suggested in unison.

* * *

**Hikari Fullbuster ~_Laila Yagami_**

**Arietta Bloodluster~ _WritingMage08_**

**Haku Soreta ~ _AkaruKaze_**

**Ken Hirozon~ _raging akuma d_**

**Alright, ppls! Five spots left! Thank you for the reviews and favs so far! ^0^**


	4. Chapter 4: Water Shot

"Let them go! You have no chance of winning against us! You're surrounded by Fairy Tail mages!" Erza commanded the dark mages, her sword in her hand.

"So?" Rin smirked, drawing the threads tighter around Lucy and Mirajane's body. Blood started to seep from the narrow wounds that were sliced open from the strong threads, and the red drops slowly slid down the strings. Unable to move, the two light guild mages screamed out in pain as they struggled to escape Rin's magic.

Rin sighed, shaking her head and said, "What are you standing around for? Aren't you gonna help them out? You really are underestimating me, aren't you... In a few seconds, they'll be sliced into pieces..." Suddenly, a strong punch smashed onto the right side of her face and she went flying. The threads that held Lucy and Mirajane loosened and the two of them fell to the ground, free, but covered with bloody cuts. Rin did a sharp spin in the air and landed on her two feet as she glared at the one who hit her. Her right cheek was slightly singed, and thin lines of steam rose from the wound.

"Rin...!" Hikari exclaimed, turning to go to the older girl's aid, but Rin raised her hand, stopping the young girl in her tracks.

The black haired assassin mage grinned, a wicked glow in her eyes, "Oi... you... You're pretty wild, huh, Pinky?"

Natsu's fist, which he had punched the dark mage with, was covered with angry flames. He stared angrily at Rin and growled, "Erza told you to let go of Lucy and Mirajane, right? There's no way we wouldn't do anything to someone who hurts our friends!"

Bursts of ice that were as sharp as blades shot up from underneath Rin, barely missing the girl who had just into the air on time. Gray, who was only a few meters away from her grinned, his hands in the earth, where he shot the ice from, "Well said, Natsu. I agree with you, for once," he said.

"Juvia will also help!" Juvia shouted, jumping up into the air behind Rin. She raised her arms and at exactly the same time, long shots of water, like whips, lashed out at the black haired mage, "Water slicer!"

Just before Rin could turn around and defend herself, a small blur of blue hair wedged itself between the black haired girl and the attacks. "Hikari!" Rin breathed.

Hikari crossed her arms in front of her, overlapping one fan over the other. She stared up at the bullets of water and Juvia and cried out, "Wind Blades!"

Strong gusts of wind were formed by Hikari's abnormally large fans which she flapped twice, making a huge X motion in front of her. The wind divided into numerous blade-like shapes and charged head-on the Water Slicer, which was scattered or blown away by the wind.

"Juvia's Water Slicer..."Juvia gasped, taking a step away from the two dark mages as Rin landed next to Hikari.

"... Was blown away... by a kid?" Gray stammered, staring at the young girl who only seemed to be in her very early teens.

"She looks around your age, Wendy," Carla commented, "And with similar magic too... Wind Magic..."

Rin scratched the back of her head as she glanced at the surprised faces of the light guild members. She sighed as she looked back down at Hikari, "You know, I could've gotten her.. you didn't need to show off like that..."

Hikari stared up at the older girl, her head tilted to the side a bit, "Sorry..."

"But..." Rin continued, then wrapped her arms around Hikari, hugging the girl tightly, "You're soooo cute!"

"This isn't the time to be saying that!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed in unison, "What the hell?"

_If that child is that strong, then... no, I can't be thinking that way. I have to be positive... I can't be shaken just because I was attacked and Juvia's magic was blown away..._Lucy thought, shaking her head as she got up from the ground, wincing from the sharp pain of her cuts. She took out a key from the metal ring hooked onto her belt and held it in front of her, ready to summon a celestial spirit, "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

Taurus emerged from the gate, swinging his two sided axe. He froze in place and turned to his master to gaze at her body... again, "Oh, Lucy-san! You still have the nice body... wait!" he gasped staring at the cuts and the blood, "Oh no! What happened to your nice body?"

"Never mind about that, Taurus! Attack her!" Lucy commanded, pointing her finger at Rin, whose back was turned to her.

"I won't forgive anyone who ruins Lucy-san's nice body!" Taurus bellowed, charging straight at Rin.

The black haired girl glanced over at Hikari, then turned towards the rampaging bull and grinned, "Oh... it's you again... lecher cow."

Just when Rin's face was in view, Taurus suddenly slowed down, his eyes wide with disbelief, "You... you..."

"It's boring isn't it? Being beaten by the same person again in the exact same way as the first..." Rin said, her face showing mock sympathy as she raised her hand towards the bull. Threads from her fingers shot out and wrapped themselves tightly around the celestial spirit, holding him in place.

"Bye-bye," she smiled, and with one motion, the threads tightened quickly and the sharp edges sliced the celestial spirit into pieces, the string making clean cuts.

"I'm sorry, Lucy-san!" Taurus cried out, his face full of fear as he returned to the spirit world.

"Taurus!" Lucy shouted, running towards the disintegrating form, then stopped once the glow from the spirit disappeared. Then, she took out another golden key, and was about to summon a spirit when Rin stopped her.

"It's no use."

"Eh?" The blonde haired girl frowned, confused.

"It's no use... I've been killing spirit mages since I was little... it's my specialty," Rin said, staring at Lucy with a bored expression, "It doesn't matter which spirit you use. It's just going to be the same as what happened to that cow...Ah, by the way... the reason why that cow was scared was because I killed his previous master."

"You... k-killed people?" Lucy stammered, taking a few steps away from the dark girl, "You..."

"Lucy! Be careful! Don't lose your confidence!" Erza yelled, watching her fellow guild member shying away from Rin. The red haired mage jumped in front of Lucy, ex-quiping her armor to Heaven's Wheel.

"This is getting really boring... everyone here is on edge... what a drag..." Rin sighed, tightening the leather strap of her iron coffin that was attached to her back like a backpack. "Hikari.. let's just go-"

Suddenly, a shot of thin, fast water stabbed through the coffin and into the right side of Rin's chest, coming out of the other side at the same speed and creating a hole in the ground where it landed with its pressure. Alarmed, Hikari turned away from the light guild members and raced over to Rin, worried about her wound that was now dripping blood. Rin coughed up the red liquid, watching it splatter onto the ground and create dirty stains. She turned to see who had attacked her and muttered, "Rey... You guys..."

Four figures stood a few meters away from her, two boys and two girls.

"It's your punishment..." Rey Fang, aged 20, trailed off, a small ball of water spinning around on the spot above his head. His black hair was ruffled by the wind and his cold, blank eyes stared at the wounded girl with no emotion.

"For not killing..." Vyere Regificus continued. The 17 year old girl had her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"A single light guild fly..." Kaya, aged 16, said, swinging her black katana.

"In the last mission. In other words, the master told us to pick you up, Rin-chan!" Raiko Tsumi smiled, giving her a peace sign with his fingers.

* * *

**Alright... btw, I might be going on a short hiatus because of school and stuff... I will still be trying to update, though! X3**

**Hikari Fullbuster ~_Laila Yagami_**

**Vyere Regificus ~ **

**Rey Fang~ _Wallz_**

**Kaya ~ _LaMindy_**

**Raiko Tsumi ~ _Kokoro5721_**

**I know most of the OC's appeared at the last moment, and I'm sorry about that! They'll appear more in the next chapter! I promise!**

**There's actually only 1 spot left, but I'll allow a few more... depending on if I like your OC or not... :)**

**Good luck!**


	5. Chapter 5: Punishment

"G...Great... just what I needed... you four idiots coming here to drag me back to the guild..." Rin coughed, blood dribbling out of the corners of her mouth. She glared at Rey, her hand pressed against the wound on the right side of her chest, and said, "Also, you didn't need to stab me like that! What if you missed and punctured my lung or something, huh?"

"Well, if you die... there's not much of a difference anyways... just that another weakling would have stopped being such a nuisance by living..." Rey answered, calmly, his facial expression not changing.

"If you're going to keep protesting... do you want me to actually kill you before you even step into the guild? I don't mind," Vyere smirked, knives already in her hands.

Kaya looked the other way, away from the two groups of different guilds and groaned, "Can we go home now? This is ridiculous..." she leaned against her katana, which she stuck into the ground by a few centimeters.

"Hey, Rin-chan, am I an idiot too?" Raiko grinned, pointing at himself. He glanced over at the Fairy Tail members, mostly the girls, and when he saw Lucy's, he thought, _Wow... nice boobs... bet they're around a size E... wish the chicks at our guild had bodies like that._

"Yeah... you're the most idiotic," Rin replied. Suddenly, something sharply hit the back of her head, and the girl fell to the ground, knocked out. The blood from her wound oozed out of her, staining the ground, her clothes, and her hair.

Another Vyere Regificus stared down at the fallen girl. Her hand, which she knocked Rin out with, was as straight as a board. There were now two Vyere's... one was right next to Rin, while the other was with her teammates. Vyere pulled the coffin off, tossed it aside, picked Rin up and tossed her to Rey. Just when the black haired girl fell into the boy's arms, a bright, blond streak zipped past and snatched Rin from harm's way.

Carma Sacred hauled the unconscious girl onto his shoulder and grinned, "I'll be taking her."

The five other dark guild members, including Hikari, stared at Carma for a moment, their eyes full of disbelief, surprise, and suspicion. Finally, Rey sighed and said, "Fine with me... I'm glad I didn't need to carry something so disgusting, after all."

"Oi..." a voice growled.

The Black Rose guild members, except for Rin, and the Fairy Tail members turned to see who just spoke.

"Oi... isn't she your ally? Aren't you all in the same guild?" Natsu snarled as he glared at the dark mages, "Dark guild or not, I won't forgive those who call their friends weak or useless!"

A soft, cruel snicker sounded from Kaya when she heard the angered dragon slayer's words, "Friends? Don't kid with me, boy."

Natsu clenched his fists and took a step towards them, but Erza stopped him, holding her blade in front of his chest, "Don't," she said, "We don't know how strong they are."

Kaya turned to Rey, who nodded and faced Carma. "We're going back... And I'll report to the master for you... Carma," he said with a cold stare.

With one arm holding Rin in place on his shoulder, Carma Sacred smiled and waved to him, "See ya!"

With that, the team of four retreated from the place, going back to their guild, Black Rose. As soon as they disappeared, Hikari, whose face had gone pale, walked over to the iron coffin that had been tossed aside and used her magic to make it float in the air, making the wind push up at the heavy thing from the bottom. Carma glanced over at Hikari, his mouth frozen in a smile, and he turned to the Fairy Tail members who were still staring at what was happening wordlessly.

He waved and said, "We'll be going too! See you guys later!" Then, he turned his back to them and started to walk away, "C'mon, Hikari."

_Wait a minute... that girl with the weird magic earlier called that kid Hikari, too... I've heard that name somewhere... What? No way... It can't be..._, Gray thought, and he muttered softly, "Hi...kari?"

The young girl walked over to Carma, carrying the coffin with her wind. She didn't even turn to the Ice Mage when he called her name. Carma gazed back at Gray and answered, "That's right. Her name is Hikari... Hikari Fullbuster. Got a problem with that?"

_Hikari... Fullbuster?_ Lucy thought, her head turning quickly to Gray, _What does he mean by Fullbuster? Gray's last name is Fullbuster too... What is going on?_

"Nothing, really," Gray replied, glaring back at the dark mage with serious eyes, trying to erase the confusion from them.

"Hmf," Carma huffed, then the three dark mages turned and left, leaving the Fairy Tail mages in shock and confusion.

* * *

"Gray-sama..." Juvia trailed off.

"What does he mean, Gray?" Erza demanded.

"Why does that girl have the same last name as you do?" Leon asked.

Gray clenched his fists as he stared down at the ground, not really believing it himself, "Hikari... my little sister... she was alive all this time... Hikari Fullbuster..."

* * *

"Has she still not healed yet?"

"She's been causing trouble for a while now."

"What's she doing, purposely not killing anybody, especially the light guild trash during the last missions?"

"We're going to hear her scream any minute now..."

"How many times has it been... three, now?"

"All of her skin will be peeled off at this rate..."

The frightened, soft whispers of Black Rose guild members sounded throughout the guild. It had been only yesterday when a few of the dark mages, including Hikari, Rin, and the others, stopped by Fairy Tail to create trouble.

Rin was kneeling on the cold, stone floor inside of the master's room, her ankles and wrists cuffed by chains. The girl's eyes were closed, her body was battered and covered with bruises, and she was barely hanging on to her own consciousness. Soft clicks of heels approached her, and Rin looked up to see a familiar face.

"Lydia..." she breathed, "So you're the one... figures... with your magic..."

"Don't talk, you fool," Lydia snarled, holding a red hot metal with the symbol of the Black Rose guild carved on the bottom, where it was the hottest. The metal had been roasting in the fire for hours, getting ready to be used.

Lydia slit open Rin's clothes from the back using her dagger, stopping right at the end of her back. Four dark, slightly red marks of Black Rose patterned Rin's back. The one she had showed to Leon was on the neckline, a bit darker than the others.

"Where should I put it? Her shoulders, neckline, and the middle of her back have been covered... Master," Lydia asked.

From the shadows, a voice purred, "Put it somewhere delicate... perhaps the front... on her stomach."

Lydia nodded and ripped open the area of clothes that covered Rin's stomach. She stepped in front of her, then kneeled down, holding the hot metal only a few inches away from the skin.

"Sure..." Lydia replied, then pressed the branding tool right on top of Rin's bellybutton, watching the skin sizzle and burn under the hot plate.

A shrill scream echoed through the guild's walls. The cry of pain and agony rang through the guild members' ears as they listened to the sound of one of them being punished... punished for breaking the rules of the guild itself.

When the hot metal was lifted off, a fresh branding in the shape of the Black Rose mark nearly covered Rin's entire belly, the center of the rose being her bellybutton. She breathed heavily, sweat and tears being mixed as they dropped onto the floor.

From the shadows, the same, menacing voice purred, "You've been a bad child, Rin... and bad children need to be punished. Don't forget... you're branded... branded as a member of Black Rose. You have always been **my **property since you stepped into this guild. Now... are you going to rebel against me again?"

There was no reply, for Rin's eyes were pointed downwards and the man who spoke was hidden in the shadows. A dark black claw of ice shot out from the direction of the man's voice, and held the branded girl by the neck. A man who seemed around his forties stepped out of the shadows, his right arm connected to the claw of ice. His left eye, which was badly scarred, was covered by a black eye patch, and he wore a long cloak.

"I said... are you going to rebel against me again?" he growled, holding Rin's face up to him so that she can read his lips of cruel words.

Rin stared up at the man with her dark eyes that seemed empty, with no emotion nor strength.

"No... Master..." she breathed.

* * *

**Yeah... if you read my other fanfic, Kawaii Blood, you can tell some similarities between the master of Black Rose and one of the characters there... =_=**

**Hikari Fullbuster ~_Laila Yagami_**

**Vyere Regificus ~ **

**Rey Fang~ _Wallz_**

**Kaya ~ _LaMindy_**

**Raiko Tsumi ~ _Kokoro5721_**

**Lydia L. Graven ~ _White Snowy Princess_**

**Yeah... there are no more spaces left for new OC's! Sorry!**

**I hope I made your characters fit the image you had for them!**


	6. Chapter 6: Roommate

"There she is..."

"So all we need to do is to defeat her?"

"Yup, and then you'll be able to join the guild." Arietta Bloodluster grinned at the two newcomers who had just recently stepped into the guild saying that they wanted to be a part of it.

"She looks weak, though... why are her clothes all ripped up?"

"Don't mind that. Just go for her back or sides. She won't even hear you... she's the weakest in our guild," Bloodluster assured them with a smirk. _Light guild trash... they came prancing over here after we knocked up their guilds... how foolish, to think that getting in here will be so easy... _She thought.

"Alright, then, on three," one of the ex-light guild mages muttered to the other.

"One... two... three!" the whispered in unison.

* * *

Rin Solstice stumbled out of the master's room, holding her clothes, especially her top, in place. Whispers and nasty comments commenced once more, briefly stopping when the door to hell opened. She glared up at her so called "friends" with blank eyes, her head hanging. Bruises and scars blossomed on most of the parts of her boy, and her hair was messy and tangled. Blood from the wound on her chest dripped onto the floor, making small puddles that followed her wherever she went.

Even though she could not hear a single word they were saying, she knew what was going on. She had humiliated herself. Rin grit her teeth, not even turning her gaze to Hikari, Raven, and Carma, her teammates, who looked at her as if they knew what kind of outcome there would be from her actions.

She just stood there, waiting... watching... for what would happen next.

The two ex-light guild mages attacked her on both sides, no making a single sound. They both readied their weapons to strike just when something held them back. Strong, thin lines of thread were loops around their necks, wrists, upper arms, and thighs. The string tugged the mages back, stopping them from approaching the user.

"What the..." one of them muttered, pulling on the thread. Rin's hands raised themselves to the eye level of the two ex-light mages, and a small, cruel smirk played on her lips.

When Rin curled her hands into fists, the thread tightened to the fullest, slicing off limbs and heads from the torso. Blood spurted from the dismembered parts, showering her with the dark red liquid. The blood splashed onto the sides of her face, clothes, hair, and bare skin, and it dripped down to the floor, mixing in with her own body fluids.

Soft chuckles erupted from her lips, soon growing into hysterical laughter. Rin covered her face with her hands, her haunting giggles becoming slightly muffled. "Hikari..." she breathed between moments of laughter, "Hikari...!"

"Shut up..." Carma muttered, Hikari hiding behind him, fear in her wide eyes, "SHUT UP! RIN!"

Raven calmly walked out of the crowd of dark mages towards Rin and struck her across the face.

The laughing stopped, and Rin stared at him, light slowly returning to her eyes. Her gaze flickered to Carma's frustrated face, Hikari's afraid expression, and the eyes of disgust from all of the other guild members. Rin looked down at herself, seeing the red blood that stained her body.

From the side, Arietta was covering her mouth with her hands, muffling her giggle. Her eyes were full of glee, looking as if she won a lottery. "How gross..." she whispered to herself.

Ginny Orca, flipped her silver hair to the other side of her face and grabbed Haku Soreta and Arietta Bloodluster's arms, dragging them away, "Let's leave," she said, "I can't stay in the same room as someone like that. She disgusts me."

Slowly, the other Black Rose mages left the room, leaving Rin and her teammates behind. Rin sighed, avoiding the gaze of her team, and slung her coffin, which was lying close by, onto her back and started to walk away.

"Where are you going, looking like that?" Raven asked, but his words never reached the deaf girl's ears. A weak breeze brushed against Rin's thread, which were still connected to her fingers. Rin turned to glance over at Hikari, then at Raven.

"I'm going home... then I'll clean up and leave. I'll move out of the house," she replied.

The four of them all lived at the same place, a house near the guild Black Rose.

"Don't worry..." Rin continued, "I was already planning to move out anyways... I have a place to stay..." she gave them a slight wave, then left, "See you later."

"Fool..." Raven muttered, "I never said anything about worrying about you..."

* * *

"By the way... I forgot to tell you guys..." Leon said as Wendy tended to his wounds, "That girl.. the one who uses thread magic... her name is Rin I think... she's deaf."

Shocked looks came from most of the Fairy Tail members, while Makarov's frown turned darker, his head rested on his hands as if he was trying to remember something. The guild members and Leon had temporarily taken shelter in a nearby storage, which served as a building used for emergencies.

"Huh? How can she fight when she can't hear?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide.

"And what's with the coffin she carried around? Does she want to close herself in there right before she dies?" Gray wondered.

"More importantly..." Erza said, staring down at the ground in thought, "Why did she spare us? She could have easily killed the ones who were stuck under the rubble... Was it all talk? About her coming from an assassination guild?"

"Hmm..." the four of them hummed, trying to think of an answer to all of their questions.

Wendy spoke up nervously, "W...Well, the ones who took her away... they said something about punishment for not killing in the last missions... I'm a bit worried about her..."  
"We don't have time to be worried about our opponents, Wendy... especially when they give off a bad feeling," Erza stated, then looked over to the master, "What are you thinking of, Master? You seem deep in thought."

"No... it's nothing," Makarov answered, "It's just that I've seen that magic before... Thread Magic... and the name Rin seems familiar..."

Juvia glanced over at Gray, who was frowning, and asked, "Is there something wrong, Gray-sama? You have been like this since the dark mages left... Juvia is worried."

Gray looked over at Juvia and smiled, then said to his friends, "You guys... I think one of my relatives... my little sister... is part of that guild; Black Rose."

The other guild members looked over at him with a blank look, letting the news slowly process in their brains. When they finally understand, their eyes widened in unison and they cried out, "**WHAT?**"

"Which one is it, Gray?" Mirajane asked eagerly.

"It's the girl with the wind magic," he replied bluntly, an expression of worry and deep thought frozen on his face.

"EH?" Natsu exclaimed, then pointed at Wendy, who jumped back in response, startled, "You mean that little kid who looks exactly like Wendy but scarier? How come she doesn't have droopy eyes like you?"

Gray glared over at Natsu and growled, "Sorry I have droopy eyes, dumbass."

"But Gray... I thought all of your relatives died in the attack from Deliora..." Leon said, confused.

"Apparently not," the ice mage sighed, stretching his arms as he still glared fiercely at Natsu, who returned the same gaze.

Lucy stared down at Gray with a worried look then glanced outside through the window. The sun had already begun to set and fiery orange streaks had stretched across the sky. She looked over at the other guild members and said, "I have to go home and get some rest... see you guys tomorrow!"

"Be careful on the way home!" Erza called out as the blonde left.

"Try not to get into trouble!" Natsu said.

"Aren't you the one who always does?" Lucy snapped at Natsu before waving at the others, then leaving.

* * *

"Ah... Silver? You're back?" Lydia asked, looking up at the silver haired girl as she walked into the guild.

"Yeah... having a mission right after beating up a light guild is pretty tough," Silver Angel Wolf replied, her grey wolf ears twitching on the top of her head. Her canine tail swished back and forth behind her, and a fiery red coloured wolf with emerald green eyes accompanied Silver.

Ken Hirozon sat up from his sleeping position on a bench, lifting up his sleeping mask to see who Lydia, his teammate, had greeted. He acknowledged Silver with a raise of his eyebrows and muttered, "Blue Pegasus wasn't that strong... just that some of the dudes there creeped me out."

Silver laughed, "Especially that perfume man. What did he always say again? Oh yeah..." she paused and crouched down, imitating the short man's height, and with a nasally voice, wailed, "Meeeeen~!"

Lydia smirked, and Ken gave a soft chuckle just when Kaya popped out of nowhere with Raiko Tsumi.

"Guess what?" Raiko questioned with a grin.

"The Hunter is back," Kaya said, and the cheerful mood suddenly turned heavy at the sound of "The Hunter".

* * *

"Lucy!" The landlady called out to her right before she entered her place.

"Eh? What is it?" Lucy Heartfilia asked as she looked down at the short woman.

"You have a roommate now. She just moved in today. It was sudden, so I couldn't tell you beforehand," the landlady said, staring up at the mage's slowly brightening face, "And she's a girl around the same age as you."

"Wh-What about the rent?" Lucy exclaimed, already excited about the thought of having a roommate.

"You two can negotiate that on your own. Now hurry in and greet her."

"Okay!" the blonde replied and rushed inside. Hurriedly, she rushed over to the living room, thinking, _Who is it? Who is it? Is she nice? Friendly? Is she a mage too?_

Lucy darted into the room and started to introduce herself without properly looking at who her roommate was, "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm your new... room...mate..."

The blonde mage's jaw had started to hang out of place when she realized who it was. Rin Solstice stared up at her, sitting down on the floor as she leaned against her iron coffin. She smiled and greeted the shocked mage.

"Good evening."

* * *

**Yes, I'm still on a slight hiatus... my updates are still extremely slow... sry 'bout that...**

**OC's:**

**Ken Hirozon~ _raging akuma d_**

**Kaya~ _LaMindy_**

**Raiko Tsumi~ _Kokoro5571_**

**Ginny Orca ~ _gigglynana_**

**Arietta Bloodluster~ _MiniMii-Chan_**

**Haku Soreta ~ _AkaruKaze_**

**Lydia Lucent Graven ~ _White Snowy Princess_**

**Btw, there is a chance of ur OC dying, so if you don't want your OC to die, let me know. Also, your OC's will have more major roles later on when the fight actually happens, so please bear with me! Thank you! X3**


	7. Chapter 7: Closed In

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing here?" Lucy screamed.

"Hold it, blondie. It's not like I moved in here on purpose to share a place with you. Don't get the wrong idea... I'm straight," Rin yawned, pulling the large black cloak draped around her closer. She continued, "This place was already set up for me, so all I had to do is move in. Don't worry about the rent. I'll pay my half."

"Wait a minute..." Lucy Heartfilia said, remembering the time when Rin and Hikari burst into Fairy Tail and almost killed the guild members.

The black haired girl read the light mage's gaze and grinned, "Don't worry... as long as you are my roommate, I won't attack you inside of this building.. same goes for your pals."

"But what about your guild? Do they know that you're here?"

Rin Solstice got up and stretched, opening her coffin to take out a framed photo, "Nope... they don't. I'm still part of that guild, but I moved out of my place on my own. This place is more comfortable for me..." she paused as she hung the picture on the wall, "Since I used to come here every day when I was a kid."

"Eh?" Lucy tilted her head to the side, confused. She peered over the other girl's shoulder to see a boy who was around fifteen years old smiling next to a girl with black hair who glared up at him in the photo. The girl only seemed around ten or eleven years old.

"Anyways..." Rin continued, abruptly turning around to face the girl, her smile still frozen on her face, "I'm deaf, so I don't like it when people approach me from behind. The name is Rin Solstice, aged sixteen. Nice to meet you, new roommate."

"Nice to meet you... too..." Lucy gave her a small, but worried grin.

* * *

"Seriously? The Hunter is back?" Silver echoed, her cheerful expression fading away.

"Why now of all times?" Ken grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Is the master not happy with how we are doing?" Lydia muttered, "The only major light guild that is left for us to defeat is Fairy Tail, and Raven's team is still on that..."

"Who knows?" Raiko shrugged, "All we saw was a half naked chick with silver hair hanging outside on the walls of the guild."

"Silver... hair?" Lydia said, deep in thought.

"Ginny...!" Silver exclaimed, rushing outside of the dark guild. Akira, her wolf followed her, right at her heels. The dark mage skidded to a stop at the side of the building and gasped, her eyes wide with horror.

Ginny Orca hung from the high walls of the guild. Her clothes were ripped and shredded, and the numerous amounts of cuts on her body drooled blood. A large hole was carved in the stomach of the girl, and when one looks through it, they would be able to see the mark of a red rose drawn with blood of the murdered.

Akira, who was at Silver's side, whined and her tail hung between her legs as she backed away, not liking the sight of the aftermath of the murder. Ken Hirozon and Lydia appeared next to Silver, but their eyes showed no emotion.

Kaya and Raiko stood on the roof of the guild, looking down at them. Kaya gave them a smug look before turning and running off. Raiko Tsumi, however, stayed behind and pointed down at the red letters next to the dead girl, "Look. Read what it says."

"The Hunter is back... beware, betrayers of the guild..." Lydia read, her expression grim.

"Well, that just means that we have to be careful from now on. Something like this already happened before, so there's no need to panic... right, Silver?" Ken asked the wolf girl.

"H-huh?" Silver stammered, tearing her gaze away from the dead girl who used to be one of them, "Um... yeah... not a big deal..." Sweat poured down the back of her neck as she spoke those words.

* * *

"What is going on?" Lucy Heartfilia sighed, leaning against the cold marble of her bathtub. She sank deeper into the hot water, letting her blond hair float on the surface. _Seriously... a dark mage who wants to destroy Fairy Tail suddenly pops up at the place I am renting and announces that she is my new roommate... how am I supposed to deal with that?_ She thought, _And my spirits are wary of her... even Taurus is afraid of her... How am I supposed to react to all of this? Should I tell everyone else at the guild? What would they do?_

Suddenly, she heard a soft splash of the water and Lucy looked up to see Rin draped in a towel.

"Um..." Rin muttered, "May I bathe with you?"

Lucy's lower jaw nearly hit the bottom of the bathtub as she started at the suddenly shy assassin mage. "Um.. sure?" Lucy replied, thinking, _Don't tell me she's... tsundere?_

Rin sank into the water next to Lucy after getting rid of the towel. The two of them were quiet for a long while, not saying anything to each other, when Lucy finally spoke up nervously, "Can you please stop staring at my boobs?"

From the tiny ripples of the water, Rin could tell Lucy was saying something, and she looked up at the flustered mage's face and said, "What?"

"I said... can you not stare at my chest? It's uncomfortable.."

"Oh... sorry... It's just that they are so much bigger than mine..." Rin muttered, holding her own breasts up with her hands, as if trying to make them seem larger, "What do you eat to make them so big?"

"Nothing special, really..." Lucy answered. _Uh oh! I'm starting to feel relaxed around her! How come she hasn't tried to kill me yet anyways? Just because we're roommates... It's not like I want to be killed, but..._

"You know..." Rin said, "You could have just kicked me out... I wouldn't have minded... My guild is out to defeat all of the light guilds anyways... Me being here is a danger for you and your guild."

"Eh? Well..." the blonde sighed as she gazed at the black haired girl who now seemed so different from the dark mage who attacked Fairy Tail, "Sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing? I am dangerous anyways... I've been a danger to everyone around me since I became a member of Black Rose... can you wash my back for me?"

"Uh... sure," Lucy smiled. Rin turned her back towards her, and Lucy gave a small gasp at the three deep red marks of roses on the girl's back. She asked, "These... aren't tattoos or stamps, right? How come you have so many of them? Do you like your guild that much?"

Rin didn't reply, and silence fell between the two girls again.

* * *

Gray walked down the streets of the city, thinking deeply about his sister who was in a dark guild. _How should I approach this? Just walk up to her and say that I'm her brother? Tell her to quit the guild? I haven't seen her for a very long time... I thought she was killed along with our parents... _he thought. _Or maybe I should find that girl with the black hair who was with her and try to get some answers... But it will be dangerous.. they're both assassins, after all._  
The sun had already disappeared from the sky and the moon had risen, glowing among the blanket of stars. Gray looked ahead of him to see a dark, moving figure. It seemed as if he or she was heading somewhere at a fast speed. The figure turned her head slowly, and Gray could be long, waist length black hair and the same eyes he saw just yesterday.

_Speak of the devil!_He thought, and hurried after the girl.

The girl rushed down the street, not looking back as her feet carried her farther away from Gray. When Gray was almost upon her, she turned abruptly into an alley, and when the ice mage followed her inside, she was gone. Gray slowly walked down the dark alley, looking up and down the high walls only thirty centimetres away from him on both sides.

"Where did she go?" he breathed. He continued to walk for a few minutes when he suddenly couldn't move his feet and his arms were entangled in something sticky.

"What is going on?" Gray muttered as he tried to break through the bondings. It was no use. He was stuck tightly to what ever held him. The clouds over the moon slowly drifted away, and from the soft glow, he could see thread encircling his entire body.

"Thread...?" Gray said as he saw that he was in the middle of a sticky, enlarged spiderweb. He looked around and saw the face of the figure that loomed over him. It was Rin Solstice, the human spider of death.

* * *

**EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER! yesh!**

**And now... OC's!**

**Ginny Orca (gotta include her...) ~ _gigglynana_**

**Lydia L. Graven ~ _LydiaLucentScarlet_**

**Ken Hirozon ~ _raging akuma d_**

**Silver Angel Wolf ~ _kayla_**

**Kaya ~ _LaMindy_**

**Raiko Tsumi ~ _Kokoro5571_**

**I'll be updating regularly now! I think... :/ **

**Thnx for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sadist

"You are... one of the Fairy Tail mages? Why did you follow me?" Rin asked, her eyes narrowing at the boy. She sat on the spider web above him, her black cloak faintly shimmering in the moonlight.

"And how did you find out I was following you? Aren't you supposed to be deaf?" Gray shot back a question, tugging at the web he was stuck in, but was unable to free himself.

"I planted my thread in the streets of this town... every single vibration sent to the earth is picked up by my strings and are sent to me," the girl replied, freeing herself easily from her web and jumping down to the ground. She turned towards him, pressing a dagger to his neck, "You still didn't answer my question."

"I wanted to talk to you... about that girl... Hikari..."

Rin frowned when she read the name on his lips, "What about her?"

"I'm her brother."

The black haired girl's eyes widened in surprise, and she staggered backwards, not believing her eyes. Using that chance, Gray escaped from the trap... by taking off his clothes. He jumped down in front of Rin, wearing only his boxers, while his shirt and pants were still stuck to the girl's web. Rin regained her balance and she stepped back, stopping a few meters from the boy.

She tilted her head at Gray and smiled, "Nice abs... so you're using the 'seduction' plan to get away? The 'arousing the enemy' part of it is working pretty well..."

"I'm lucky that I have this kind of habit... I'm used to being embarrassed at this level..." Gray muttered. Rin raised her eyebrow and she used her web to leap over the boy and land right behind him.

She slid her hand up his bare chest and said, "Oh, really? You aren't embarrassed at all?"

A fierce blush flared on Gray's face and he tried to push her away, "Let go!"

Rin hung onto Gray, digging her nails into his flesh. She growled, "Besides... if you really are Hikari's older brother..." Rin made small scars on his chest with her nails, drawing tiny drops of blood, and she kicked him to the ground on his stomach, drilling her heels into his back, "Why the hell did you leave her alone after that attack, huh!"

"That's because..." Gray snarled, twisting onto his side and kicking her away, "I thought she was dead! I thought my whole family was killed by Deliora!"

"Oh, really?" Rin laughed, throwing a kick at his face, which he blocked, "What a lame excuse! Tell me more! Tell me more about your stupid actions, you worthless excuse of a brother!"

Gray grabbed the girl's leg and swung her onto the ground on her back, "I really don't want to fight you! All I want to do is talk!"

"Hah!" The black haired girl yelled, reaching up and grabbing Gray's hair, "You think I'll just give her to you and it will all be a piece of cake! No way!" Rin jumped up to her feet and slammed Gray's head into a wall, "All these years, I took care of her! And look what you did! You think that you can gain what you lost that easily? It's too late for you now! Because you left her, Hikari is now stuck in Black Rose!"

"Ice Make... Hammer!" Gray said, hitting the girl with the weapon, smashing her onto the opposite wall, "Another thing I want to ask... Why are you guys trying to kill us? What did we ever do to you? Dark guild or not, you've got to have at least some emotions!"

Rin grabbed onto the head of the hammer and her thread sliced it into pieces. She spat out blood as she glared at Gray, "Tch... useless fly... what do you know? You do practically whatever you want at your guild... Fairy Tail! At our guild, we don't have a choice in what we do! It's either do or die!"

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, right before Rin punched him in the guts.

"I'm saying that if we don't do what we're ordered, then there's always a punishment! We're just like slaves there! Slaves that don't have a right to do anything!" She growled,"Also, about Hikari... try again after you know how it feels to lose your elder sibling... and come to me when you're actually ready to beat me to a pulp."

"Eh?"

Suddenly Gray flew up into the air and his body did a 180 degree turn towards the ground. Strings that were wrapped around him had hoisted him up. The thread was attached to another enlarged web above him. Rin chuckled as she walked towards the helpless ice mage. She lowered the strings a bit so that she was face to face with Gray. Rin reached up and lightly stroked the side of Gray's face and purred, "You're not a bad fighter... but if you really want to talk about Hikari with me come find me again.. after..."

She poked the Fairy Tail mark on his chest and continued, "After you get rid of this." Rin smiled and lightly kissed his cheek then darted off, "See ya later, hottie!"

"Oi... bi-polar girl... at least let me out of this mess first..." Gray muttered, still hanging from the web, "Dammit..."

* * *

Rin slowly slid open the window to a large house before stepping in stealthily. She looked around herself to see familiar surroundings. She smiled and was quietly walking over to the closet of the bedroom when she felt a sharp point poking her back. Rin froze in place and turned her head to see Carma grinning at her, a large spike of earth with a drill-like shape protruding out of his right hand.

"...Um... what the heck?" Rin muttered, motioning toward his weapon that was still pointing at her.

"I thought you would be some type of lesbian robber stealing girls' underwear," Carma said as the spike made of earth crumbled into a pile on the floor.

"Haha... very funny... and for the 100th time in my life, I'm straight," she growled, opening the closet door and starting to dig through it.

Still smiling, Carma Sacred asked, "You have blood on your clothes and your face is bruised... what happened?"

Rin began to stuff her clothes into bags, not giving a reply. The end of Carma's mouth twitched into a scowl and he grabbed her shoulder, twisting her around to face him, "You're always like this... not even looking at me like an equal... and why the hell are you deaf anyways!"

The girl only glared up at him, not saying anything in response.

"Argh! It's just like that time when I confessed-"

"Shut up, idiot. Go look at some porn magazines so that you can just shut up. Why the hell are you in my old room? Leave me alone, for goodness sake... stop following me!," Rin snapped, wrenching his arm away from her, but he pinned her down, this time, on the floor.

"Then why don't you stop following Raven?" Carma smirked.

A dark expression passed Rin's face at Carma's words and she kicked him off, pushing herself up, "There's a reason to doing that... it's his fault I'm in that stupid assassin guild. If I kill him, I can be free..."

"Oi.. watch your words," The boy growled with a playful smile, "The Hunter is back... first kill was Ginny, just earlier today."

Rin froze, startled, and clenched her fists, gazing at Carma with wide eyes, "It's not me... not this time."

"I know," Carma chuckled, "That's why I'm warning you."

* * *

Rey Fang leaned on one of the outside walls of Black Rose, staring up at the moon in the dark sky. He took a sip from his beer and sighed, turning over to Vyere who was standing next to him. He asked, "What are you doing here?"

Vyere Regificus crossed her arms and gazed at her teammate calmly, "Nothing, really, just a few questions."

"Shoot," Rey muttered.

"What is the Hunter? Why is everyone so scared of it? Why did it kill Ginny?"

"That's right... you weren't here when it last happened... anyways, why are you asking me? Ken has more information."

Vyere just looked at him with cold eyes and he sighed, "The Hunter is someone picked by the Master to kill the traitors of our guild, Black Rose. That person also kills the weak. Most likely, Ginny was killed because she couldn't really fight and only changed the weather... and for limited times too."

"One more question," Vyere pressed on, "This is totally unrelated to the Hunter..."

"Hm?"

"Have you... have you ever been in love?"

Rey's eyes widened at the younger teammate's question and he chuckled, "How can you find love in this type of bloody hell? You're asking the wrong person... if you want to know, go find Rin."

"Eh? Why?"

"She's the one who fell in love with a light guild fly a few years ago."

* * *

**Rey Fang~ _Wallz_**

**Vyere Regificus ~ **

**Sorry for the long wait... TT^TT**

**I just wasn't in the mood... I've been enduring a lot of stress and I was feeling depressed this past week... **asian parents**...**

**And also, there was a huge risk of my reputation as a fanfiction author being shut down, but I survived! :D**

**Thnx for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Survival

"Haaah..." Lucy sighed, leaning against the wooden table she was sitting at. She looked around at the other Fairy Tail guild members, including Leon, absentmindedly watching what they were sighed again, hugging a bag close to her chest. Lucy peered inside the bag to see a wooden puppet lifelessly collapsed on the bottom. _Rin hasn't come back since that day... after she got the rest of her stuff... why did she tell me to look after this?_

* * *

**Three days ago...**

"Lucy!" Rin called out.

"Uh... yes?"

"Take this doll! And take care of it! There are dragon slayers at your guild, right?" The black haired girl shoved a puppet into Lucy's arms.

"Hah? And... yeah...?"

A bright glimmer in Rin's eyes shone as she stared at Lucy intimidately. "Don't _ever_ leave it at home. Always take it with you, got that? _Do you understand?_" Rin growled in a threatening voice.

"Y-yes!"

* * *

Lucy groaned, looking up towards the ceiling of the guild. The building had already been repaired and four days had passed since Black Rose, a dark guild of assassin mages, had attacked Fairy Tail. She thought, _But... something about this doll really made me uneasy... there's something definitely weird about it... maybe that's why I took it without asking... _Lucy remembered the amused grin Rin wore which was shadowed with an expression of pain right before she disappeared.

"What's this?" A voice asked. Lucy nearly jumped three feet into the air from surprise. She sat up to see Cana holding something in her hand. It was the wooden puppet.

"EEEHH?" Lucy gasped, checking the bag on her lap to see that the wooden puppet was gone and now in the possession of Cana Alberona, "Uh... C-Cana... please... give it back..."

"Lucy... I never knew you had this kind of hobby... It's a voodoo doll, right? Who is it? Natsu?" Cana asked, holding the doll loosely by the arm.

"J-Just... please give it back! It's not mine!" Lucy got up from her seat and started to approach her friend, tripping herself in the proccess. The two girls cried out as they fell to the floor. Cana let go of the puppet, which flew up into the air. "Oh no!" Lucy screamed, reaching her hands out towards it.

The wooden doll hit Natsu in the back of the head and he turned around, tightly gripping the puppet in one hand, "Who threw this? It was Gray, wasn't it?" Natsu's flames started to engulf the doll, burning the wood.

"What do you mean? Why would I even have that in the first place?" Gray snarled from nearby. There were remains of cobwebs stuck on his shoulders.

"Natsu! Stop! Let go of it!" Lucy cried out.

"Eh?" Natsu muttered, just before the wood in his hand turned into ashes and a blue stone that was inside the doll started to shine brightly. The dragon slayer dropped the stone to shield his eyes. A painfully bright light shone throughout the guild and disappeared after a few seconds.

Juvia rubbed her eyes, slowly blinking them open, "Juvia wishes to know what that was."

"Natsu! What did you do?" Erza snarled.

"I didn't do anything! I only burned it with my fire..." Natsu trailed off, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

Instead of the stone, there was a boy who looked around 15 or 16 years old with dark hair and dark eyes. He groaned rubbing his head as he got up from the floor, checking his surroundings.

"I don't believe it... he was alive all this time..." Master Makarov breathed, his wide eyes of surprise starting to tear up, "Tobi... Solstice..."

Tobi Solstice looked up at Makarov and a wide grin spread across his face, "Jii-chan!"

* * *

"Tobi! You... You haven't aged at all! And what about John?" Makarov stammered, slowly approaching the boy.

"Ah... Well..." Tobi Solstice scratched the back of his head, a sad expression on his face, "He wasn't made into a lacrima like me... He's dead." He looked around himself, his face brightening again when he saw Natsu, "Oi! Natsu! You've really grown! You're around my age now! Wait... how old am I?"

"Y-You..." Natsu gasped, his eyes widening, then suddenly, his expression became blank, "Who are you?"

"Ouch... that hurts..." Tobi chuckled.

Erza gave Natsu a hard smack in the back of the head and replied, "He's Tobi Solstice, an S class mage who disappeared while doing a Ten Year was gone without a trace four years ago, and we all thought he was dead, along with his mentor, John Kimberlee, who used Fire Magic. Wait a minute..." Erza turned to Tobi and asked, "What do you mean, lacrima? That stone... it was you, as a lacrima? And if my memory is correct, you use Thread Magic..."

"Thread Magic? It's the same at that girl's!" Leon exclaimed within the crowd.

"Girl? What girl?" Tobi blinked rapidly, tilting his head in confusion.

"There's a dark mage who has the same magic ability as you, Tobi-san..." Levy McGarden said, "And her name is Rin..."

"...Excuse me? Ne, can you say that name again?" A scary aura started to envelop Tobi as soon as Levy said those words.

"It's Rin! Jeez, are you deaf?" Jet yelled from Levy's side.

"Rin... _Thank god_!" Tobi cried out, clapping his hands together, his eyes brimming with tears. A wide smile marked his bright, happy face, "I'm so happy that you're alive, Rin-tan!"

"Rin-tan?" Gray echoed.

"But I don't get it... how did Tobi-san appear from a lacrima?" Lisanna wondered.

"In Edolas, most of us were made into lacrima which was a huge stone of immense magical power," Charles explianed, flying over to the white haired girl, "When that kind of lacrima is hit by dragon slayer magic, the stone returned to its normal form."

"Tobi-san.. Tell us..." Mirajane spoke with her soft voice.

"Who did this to you? Who made you into a lacrima? Who killed John Kimerlee? And how do you know a dark mage so well?" Erza demanded.

Tobi Solstice's face grew dark once more and he sat down on a nearby table, resting his arms on his knees. He glared at Erza and snarled, "It's none of your business, Erza. Don't get so high on your horse. And if you did know, what would you do, seek revenge? I'll tell you this, though... Black Rose, a guild that is full of assassins... is extremely dangerous... Their master is even a match for our old geezer, Makarov. But don't just think that the mages there are mere killers... their weakness are themselves."

"Ah... Now that I think about it, Lucy, why did you have a doll that had a lacrima inside of it? Did you know someone was sealed in that lacrima?" Cana asked, turning to Lucy.

"Uh... Ehm... Well..." Lucy stammered, not knowing what to say. Sweat started to gather on the top of her forehead as she thought, _I can't tell them that Rin is my roommate! What do I do?_

When the spirit mage opened her mouth to answer, the door to the guild opened up with a loud bang, exposing a small black hole floating in mid air. The hole expanded quickly, sucking some of the Fairy Tail members in. Then, the door slammed shut and the black space disappeared along with the Fairy Tail mages who were sucked in. Jet, who wasn't sucked in, rushed over to the entrance and opened it, but the black hole was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did they go? What happened?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Ow..!" Lucy cringed, sitting up from the floor. She had been taken in by the black hole from the guild and was dropped in a large chamber with stone walls. Lucy rubbed the back of her head, looking around to see Gray, Tobi, and Happy painfully getting up from the floor of the room.

"Hah? Where the hell is this?" Gray exclaimed, quickly glancing around, "It's creepy in here..."

"Natsu? Are you here?" Happy called out.

"It's illusionary magic... we've been taken into a different dimension," Tobi explained with a sigh, "There's something else I wanted to say back at Fairy Tail... Two things actually... One, is that even though Rin and I have the same last names, we aren't related by blood. And two is..."

"**Hellooo~! Welcome to my world!**" A smooth, feminine voice spoke. From one of the walls, a large screen opened up, revealing Arietta Bloodluster, who was holding her opened umbrella next to her, "**To those who want to know, I am Arietta Bloodluster, a proud female mage of Black Rose! Right now, you are under my magic and are in my own dimension! I have used Illusionary magic to crate this world, therefore I create the rules here. Also, this is being shown in every other room in this dimension... well, the rooms that have you Fairy Flies...**"

"**To finally finish off all the major light guilds, we, Black Rose, have decided to play a game with the last filthy guild, Fairy Tail. Think of it as a survival game! Survival between two guilds! For every level, there will be a Black Rose mage fighting you. Each time you level up, there will be the last boss, our Master, waiting for you! Only the ones from your guild, Fairy Tail, who have enough magic power to play were selected and brought to be players of this game! Be proud!**" Arietta giggled.

"Oi... What about this one?" Tobi questioned, holding up Happy.

"**Ah... them... the cats are extras,**" Arietta smiled, "**And I thought you were dead... Tobi...**"

"Hmf," Tobi huffed, letting go of Happy, who started to sulk.

"I'm... I'm an extra..." Happy sobbed.

"**Anyways, this is the status of the game!**" Arietta said, "**Hope you die, Fairy Tail!**"

"Hah... how welcoming..." Gray muttered sarcastically.

The screen now showed a wide bulletin with a bunch of names on them:

_**Haku Soreta**_** vs. Natsu Dragneel, Lisanna, Freed**

_**Hikari Fullbuster**_** vs. Titania, White Cat, Wendy Marvell, Leon**

_**Carma Sacred**_** vs. Juvia Lockser, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Bickslow**

_**Kaya **_**vs. Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden, Black Cat, Evergreen**

_**Raiko Tsumi **_**vs. Makarov Dreyar**

_**Rin Solstice **_**vs. Gray, Tobi Solstice, Lucy Heartfilia, Blue Cat**

"This... is getting interesting... first day back to normal and I'm fighting Rin-tan again..." Tobi snickered, "Let's see how much you've grown..."

_Hikari... is against Erza? Dammit... _Gray thought to himself and said, "That girl forgot to tell us the rules..."

The screen shut to a close and a figure jumped out of it before it disappeared. Rin Solstice landed on the floor with her coffin that was wrapped with chains strapped to her back. She set down the coffin and slowly liberated it from its bonds, pulling out a long, worn out looking sword. Rin straightened up, brushing her long black hair out of her face and glanced at each one of them, her eyes resting longer on Tobi.

"Lucky me..." She chuckled, pulling out the sword from its sheathe, "I get to deal with the two hotties first... Mr. Crappy-brother-with-abs and my first love, Tobi..."

* * *

**And the fighting finally begins! :D **

**Arietta Bloodluster ~ _MiniMii-chan _(I know I made some changes to your OC's magic, but I wanted to expand on it more so that the charries are able to play the 'game', if you don't mind... X3 Sry!)**

**See you later!**

* * *

**This story is currently on hiatus... sry for telling you guys so late... I don't know when I will upload again... :(**


	10. Chapter 10: Level One Part 1

"You're... Gray's sister?" Erza Scarlet asked softly, barely audible. She stood in front of Hikari, who fearlessly approached the "Fairy Tail queen". Charles, Wendy, and Leon just stood back, not sure of what to do. It was obvious that the "game" wasn't fair to begin with.

"Three against one? With Titania on our side? Against a little kid? What is up with this guild?" Leon muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"This is ridiculous," Charles nodded. "That flimsy looking girl can't even measure to Titania."

Hikari Fullbuster stiffened as she clenched her fists. Seeming to hear every word they said, except for Erza, she whipped out her two humongous metal fans and raised them up in the air.

"Wind Magic... Hurricane!" Hikari swung her weapons in Wendy and Charles' direction with all her might, sending a giant tornado right at them using her magic.

"Dragon Magic..." Wendy took a deep breath in and yelled, "Wind Dragon's Roar!"

The two forces of stormy winds clashed against each other, nearly ripping the floor out beneath them. Erza stabbed her sword into the ground so that she wouldn't be pulled in by the gusts while Leon partly froze himself to the floor. Finally, the wind died down, none of the attacks reaching their goal. Hikari leapt onto a tall statue of a rose that had appeared behind her and pointed to the side of the room, where a wooden door now took shape. She snapped her fans shut as she pointed and said, "Titania and the white cat may leave. The rest will stay."

"What? Why not let all of us out?" Charles demanded.

Hikari glared down at the winged cat and replied, "I know where my limits are. Rin taught me how to fight properly. Now, go, Titania! The more levels you complete, the closer you are to your goal."

"Our goal?" Leon echoed.

Taking the chance, Erza dashed through the portal which closed shut right after she disappeared, leaving Leon, Wendy, Hikari, and Charles still inside the room.

"Wait a second... are you serious about this?" The ice mage questioned, glancing over to the place where the door had been. He kind of regretted not trying to slip into it. He didn't want to spend his time beating up a little girl.

"Wind Magic... Twin Storm Blades!" Hikari's metal fans flew open again and sent two large yet sharp and fast gusts of air at the opponents, not giving them time to speak.

"Watch out!" Leon yelled and pushed Charles and Wendy aside, narrowly dodging the attacks. The stormy blades of wind smashed into the walls and floors of the room, creating dents around 2 meters in depth. The bundles of air spun in their spots for a moment until they vanished.

Hikari jumped down to the ground in front of them, holding her fans by her sides with confidence. "Don't underestimate us Black Rose," she warned, "You'll regret it."

* * *

"Oi, you!" Rin yelled, pointing at Tobi.

"Yes?"

"Leave!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEHH?!" He exclaimed, "Why?!"

"Shoo! I'm only interested in Mr. Abs!" She said, motioning to the steel door that now appeared as if to punctuate the command. "Now go! The blue cat and Lucy can leave too!"

"What the heck..." Tobi, Happy, and Lucy sulked in the corner, tears dripping out of their eyes. "We're not even needed... it's not our fault..."

"Ahaha...ha..." Gray chuckled weakly, thinking, _What in the word is wrong with this chick._

* * *

"If some people are allowed to leave..." Evergreen trailed off.

"Mirajane! Please go ahead of us! We'll hold her off here!" Levy said.

"But really... where is she? Or he?" Panther Lily muttered after changing into his grown form. The Fairy Tail members had just heard the news from a voice in the room, different from the one accompanied by the screen.

"Ara, ara..." The voice snickered, "I guess you know who I am now, thanks to Arietta who revealed my name."

"You're Kaya?" Mirajane asked.

"Ah, well, I could be Kaya... or I could be someone else. It's all who you wish me to be. I can be the enemy..." A dark figure of a silver haired girl flashed in front of Mirajane, then immediately disappeared, "Or I can be the stuff around you..." she continued, "Air... space..."

"Let us go!" Levi cried out.

"I was thinking to myself, you know, whether I should open the door to the next level or not and let you through... but... nah," Kaya said, still invisible.

"Stop with the nonsense and open the gate!" Panther Lily raged and sliced at the spot where the voice came from with his humongous sword.

"My, my, little kitty... Will you ever stop hissing? You are like a child, not knowing how to be patient," Kaya's voice now came from behind him. "Let me tame you, then."

A black sword became visible a split second before Panther Lily could say a word. He looked down to see the blade protruding from the middle of his chest, dripping blood. The katana smoothly slid out of him and the mage's knees buckled, leading him to the ground.

"Lily!" Levi cried out, horrified.

A soft chuckle echoed through the air as the sword started to disappear; the black blade inching into nothingness. Just before the weapon escaped their sight completely, a clawed hand gripped it tightly, digging the tips into the flat side of the sword. Mirajane held onto the blade with all her might, knowing that it would not cut through the tough scaling on her lower arm. Her black pointed wings blew out in full span behind her while her stocky dark tail lashed out.

"Let them go," Mirajane Strauss snarled, anger burning within her. "You will be fighting me."

"Ah... You must be the Demon Mira," Kaya snickered, still hidden from view.

Mirajane's frown furrowed deeper causing deep wrinkles to line her forehead.

Seeing her expression, Kaya laughed and the blade slithered out of the Fairy Tail mage's hand like a snake. She later reappeared with her sword in hand leaning against the side of the large black rose sculpture. "Alright," she said, "This will be interesting."

Kaya snapped her fingers and the center of the rose opened up, the stiff petals growing soft and being sucked in. Soon, a large circular portal came in view, long thorny vines protruding from it. They grabbed onto the Fairy Tail members, except for Mirajane, and dragged them into the door before closing. The petals reappeared as soon as the escape route shut and the statue returned to its original state.

"You really do look like a demon... That is your magic... Satan Soul?" Kaya asked, starting to circle the sculpture in a relaxed pace.

"I didn't think you would let them go so easily. Scared that we'll win?" Mirajane ventured, ignoring the Black Rose mage's question.

"No, no, no." The girl disappeared again and a few seconds later, Mirajane could feel Kaya's warm breath against the back of her neck.

"I just don't want anyone to interfere," Kaya whispered in the white haired girl's ear, "I might kill the others by accident, you know... I know where your siblings are... If you don't hurry up and kill me, they will die in the hands of my fellow members... And you will regret as you live on... that you were too hesitant, too weak, to save them. That is, unless you're killed by _me_."

With a strangled roar, Mirajane spun around to slash at the assassin, but the girl disappeared just in time and escaped, leaving the Fairy Tail mage nothing to grasp but air. Kaya's laugh echoed throughout the room.

"This," she paused, "Will be interesting. Playing with you flies will be much more enjoyable than I thought."

* * *

A new sign blazed on the ceiling of each of the rooms of war.

Level One:

**Haku Soreta vs. Natsu Dragneel, Lisanna, Freed**

**Hikari Fullbuster vs. White Cat, Wendy Marvell, Leon**

**Carma Sacred vs. Elfman, Bickslow**

**Kaya vs. Mirajane Strauss**

**Raiko Tsumi vs. Makarov Dreyar**

**Rin Solstice vs. Gray, Lucy Heartfilia**

Level Two:

**Carma Sacred vs. Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockser**

**Vyere Regificus vs. Levy McGarden, Black Cat, Evergreen**

**? vs. Makarov Dreyar**

**Raven Thomas vs. Tobi Solstice, Erza Scarlet**

* * *

**OC Characters:**

**Kaya~ _LaMindy_**

**Hikari Fullbuster~ _Laila Yagami_**

**And guys, I'm back! Finally! TTuTT**

**Thanks so much for waiting! :3**

**(btw, Lucy stayed because of some reasons... . explained in the next chapter!)**


End file.
